


Sentimenti Estranei

by gyxam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyxam/pseuds/gyxam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per molti l’amore è una cosa indispensabile nella vita di ogni giorno, come il cibo e l’acqua; di queste persone non fa di certo parte Sherlock Holmes.<br/>Perfino il suo coinquilino si chiedeva spesso se Sherlock avesse anche solo provato qualche sentimento vagamente vicino all’amore, ma non si riuscì mai a dare una risposta che lo soddisfacesse appieno; almeno finché non successe l’immaginabile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimenti Estranei

Era una mattinata piovosa di fine Novembre, e al 221b di Baker Street i due coinquilini stavano rumorosamente litigando per colpa della testa mozzata che si trovava dentro il frigo; non era insolito trovare qualche parte del corpo umano in giro per la cucina, ma John era molto nervoso quella mattina e quella orribile scoperta gli era bastata per sfogare la sua rabbia su Sherlock.  
Quest’ultimo, ovviamente, aveva già intuito che il suo coinquilino fosse già nervoso per altre cause, ma si limitò a sentire la sua solita predica sul ‘non portare resti umani in casa per i tuoi dannatissimi esperimenti’ senza contraddirlo in nessun modo; John se ne accorse, ma aveva preferito non pensarci troppo.  
La giornata era passata molto lentamente tra John che si trovava a lavoro e Sherlock che provava a capire le cause del nervosismo del suo coinquilino; Sherlock già da un po’ di tempo aveva cominciato a capire che gli importava in modo veramente profondo di John, ma non voleva accettare che questo suo preoccuparsi per lui fosse solamente una delle tantissime forme d’amore.  
Aveva paura ad aprirsi a lui, non perché non si fidasse di lui, ma per paura di non essere ricambiato nonostante anch’egli avesse i vari ‘sintomi’ dell’amore; era proprio in quei momenti in cui pensava a John che la sua ragione non prevaleva più sul suo cuore, e finalmente si lasciava andare ad ogni tipo di emozione legata a lui.

 

  
Una volta che John fu tornato a casa, Sherlock non perse un secondo del suo tempo e gli parlò di un caso che aveva attirato la sua attenzione ma che sfortunatamente si era rivelato una banalità e una perdita di tempo. John lo ascoltò con attenzione, e subito dopo abbassò la testa e disse quasi in un sussurro: ‘’Mi dispiace essermela presa con te oggi, non sei tu la persona che mi sta rendendo così nervoso in questi giorni’’. Questa era una grandissima bugia, e perfino John stesso lo sapeva.  
Per la verità John aveva da poco ammesso a se stesso di provare un’attrazione più che fisica per Sherlock, e ora non c’era notte in cui i suoi sogni non si incentravano sui suoi tratti meravigliosi e notevoli.  
‘’Non ti preoccupare John, immagino che la testa ti abbia scombussolato’’ rispose il suo coinquilino guardandolo fisso negli occhi.  
Con quei dannatissimi occhi John ci voleva far l’amore, ma solamente il pensiero di lui e Sherlock nudi in un letto lo fece arrossire come non mai; si sentiva come un ragazzo alla sua primissima cotta.  
John continuò a guardare Sherlock negli occhi, finché quest’ultimo inaspettatamente rivolse il suo sguardo al fuoco che bruciava la legna nel camino.  
‘’Uhm, c’è qualcosa che non va Sherlock?’’ chiese incertamente John, con la paura di essere andato un po’ troppo oltre, verso i suoi sentimenti e i suoi pensieri. ‘’Si John, c’è qualcosa che mi tormenta, ma non credo che tu sia la persona adatta al momento per parlarne’’ guardò per un attimo il suo coinquilino, ‘’non offenderti, ma non credo che capiresti; anzi, è già tanto se lo capisco io’’.  
John strinse le mani lungo i suoi fianchi e cercò di immaginare cosa potesse turbare il suo amico - che amico alla fine non è, dati i suoi sentimenti - ma nulla che non riguardasse un caso irrisolto gli venne in mente. D’improvviso Sherlock riprese a parlare, anche se a parlare erano i suoi sentimenti e non la sua ragione, come sempre: ‘’Onestamente, non capisco nemmeno io.’’ si alzò dalla poltrona e si avvicinò al fuoco, ‘’perché siamo destinati a provare dei sentimenti che non sentiamo nostri? Perché ci insegnano ad amare, quando l’amore non è mai la risposta a nulla?’’ la sua voce, ora, era un sussurro, ‘’tutti questi sentimenti inutili che mi tengono sveglio la notte mi stanno tormentando come non mai oggi e nei giorni passati, e non capisco perché le emozioni entrino sempre in conflitto con il cervello’’.

Ora Sherlock era girato verso John, con i suoi occhi incatenati a quelli dell’ex medico militare. ‘’Vedi, John, non è semplice comprendere tutti questi sentimenti che ora mi sento fremere dentro le mie vene. Più che altro non è semplice scoprire che perfino io, il grande Sherlock Holmes, sia capace di amare’’ le ultime parole furono un leggero sussurro, ma John sentì tutto, compreso il respiro irregolare di Sherlock dopo l’ultima frase.  
In pochi secondi John era piazzato davanti a Sherlock, mentre quest’ultimo cercava quella sorta di sicurezza che spesso si trovava dentro i suoi occhi scuri.  
‘’Cosa significa tutto ciò?’’ chiese debolmente John mentre Sherlock passava il suo sguardo dal suo petto alle sue labbra, immaginando come sarebbe stato poter baciare ogni singolo centimetro di quella pelle.  
‘’Significa che sono innamorato John, e sfortunatamente prevedo che la cosa non sia temporanea e nemmeno ricambiata’’ a John mancò il respiro, e solo Dio sa dove trovò il coraggio di baciare Sherlock.  
Esatto, John aveva baciato Sherlock, e quest’ultimo non si era per niente tirato indietro; anzi, aveva messo una mano sulla guancia di John mentre l’altro lo spingeva da dietro la nuca contro di lui, e d’altro canto le braccia di John erano sul bacino di Sherlock, cercando equilibrio sulla punta dei piedi.  
Era veramente un bel quadro quello che appariva, due uomini felici che si baciano per la prima volta dopo aver quasi confessato i loro sentimenti uno all’altro.  
Dopo un tempo che sembrò troppo corto ad entrambi si separarono per prendere fiato, ma entrambi avevano il cuore in subbuglio.  
‘’Quindi sono io l’oggetto dei tuoi pensieri?’’ chiese John facendo un sorriso timido a Sherlock, che ricambiò con un sorriso meraviglioso a detta di John.  
‘’Si John Watson, e penso che tu lo sia sempre stato’’ Sherlock allungò debolmente la mano verso quella di John, la strinse e pensò che dopotutto l’amore non era una cosa così inadatta a lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Ho sempre pubblicato i miei scritti su efp, ma pensavo che avrei potuto ottenere un po' di visibilità anche qui su Ao3. Spero che vi piaccia, perché sono ancora alle prime armi con le mie otp.  
> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui!


End file.
